


Black Umbrella

by starryeyedboxes



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedboxes/pseuds/starryeyedboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People littered the busy Ireland streets, even in this horrendous weather. A young man with sparkling blue eyes gripped his umbrella tightly, dipped his eyes underneath the grey hat that he was sporting, then immersed himself into the crowd. It was raining terribly harshly today yet he was out and about with all these other individuals. His shoes were soaked as well as the bottom of his jeans. It was raining all day and the Irishman hadn’t once gone back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Umbrella

People littered the busy Ireland streets, even in this horrendous weather. A young man with sparkling blue eyes gripped his umbrella tightly, dipped his eyes underneath the grey hat that he was sporting, then immersed himself into the crowd. It was raining terribly harshly today yet he was out and about with all these other individuals. His shoes were soaked as well as the bottom of his jeans. It was raining all day and the Irishman hadn’t once gone back home.

The young man known as Jack kept in pace with the others, trying to conceal himself the best he could. A few passers-by glanced at the blue-eyed young adult trying to decipher if the drops on his cheeks were rain droplets or shed tears.

They were unfortunately tears.

Quickly glancing up at the gloomy sky, Jack grumbled to himself. The air still felt crisp in his hometown but he was mildly annoyed with the heavy downpour occurring above him. The trees swayed slightly and the cars on the streets drove slowly, trying to avoid hydro planing. 

Throwing a short look over his shoulder, Jack caught sight of something that sent his emotions into overdrive. He spun his head back around and picked up his pace, his shoes slightly creating heavier splashes. Being as discreet as he was able to, the Irishman turned a building and leaned against the red brick wall, breathing heavily and tiredly. It had only been a couple hours since he had fled from his apartment downtown, but it felt like it had been all of eternity. 

It seemed like days and days had already passed for the young man. 

Peeking slightly out from behind the wall, he dipped his common black umbrella forward to help shield his face better from not only the rain but from curious glances.

Jack saw a strong brunette not much older than him casting glances left and right, a frightened look on his face. A pang of guilt shot through the Irishman but he didn’t really feel too bad about the situation. He watched as his rain-soaked boyfriend walked through the crowd, probably looking for him.

Dipping underneath the fire escape on the building that Jack was leaning on, he turned the umbrella to hide his identity once more and patiently waited. His heart was aching immensely as he felt a presence behind him. 

“Excuse me? Have you seen a guy with blue- Jack!”

The Irishman glanced at the deep voice behind him and sighed. He had spent all morning strategically hiding out from his visiting boyfriend Mark, but managed to fail this time around. Sympathetically, he stretched out his arm so the black umbrella sheltered not only him but the American. Doing a quick look-over, Jack noticed that Mark was drenched completely head to toe and was shivering slightly from the cold clothes he wore. His glasses were folded on the front of his shirt likely because the rain rendered them completely useless, and his teeth chattered slightly. The American’s black hair was flat from all the water it absorbed.

“You came to find me?” Jack asked, undeniably somewhat astonished. A part of him knew that the brunette would but another part actually believed he wouldn’t. “Why?”

“Well, when you stormed out of the house, I was so confused.”

Still holding the umbrella in his left hand, the younger of the two men slugged off his thick sweater and handed it to the shivering guest. Mark took off his wet shirt and happily put on the warm jacket, eager to feel some sort of relief. 

“You didn’t need to come find me,” Jack wondered aloud. “How did you even find me? You’ve never been to Ireland before this.”

“I’ve been looking around town for a while now,” the brunette responded as Jack began walking again. He kept in pace with his boyfriend, making sure he was still covered by the umbrella. He smiled when he realized the Irishman was trying to shield him from all the rain he could manage. “Why did you run away from me?”

Blushing, Jack ran his right hand over the nape of his neck. He continued to look forward, avoiding all eye contact. His heart was beating rapidly and he bit his lower lip in discomfort. This was why he had been avoiding Mark all morning. They had woken up this morning after some lovely shenanigans last night, but when the visitor ran his hands through his hair and whispered a deep confession, Jack immediately fled. 

A very flustered blue-eyed man weaved in and out of the crowd with his boyfriend by his left flank, still avoiding the question. It wasn’t until the American asked again that he really felt compelled to answer.

“I’m just- this is very- I’m not sure what I’m trying to say, damn it,” Jack grumbled, his eyes slightly glossy as they stung. “I’m just really confused.”

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about,” the brunette muttered as he used the dry jacket to clean off his glasses so he could put them back on. “That doesn’t really answer anything.”

Sighing, the Irishman spoke again. “You told me that you… Loved me.”

“Correct. And?”

“And?” Jack repeated, a certain edge to his voice that wasn’t there before. Mark knew him too well to know that he wasn’t truly angry, just very emotional. “That’s a pretty big confession, Fischbach.”

“I’m aware.”

The couple continued down the street dodging in and out of the foot traffic. The rain somehow began pouring even harder which caused several people to hide in the stores or return home. It was amazing to see just how fast the streets were emptying. 

As they stopped at a crosswalk, Jack looked at his lover and pursed his lips. “It freaked me out.”

“Is that why you’re just running away?”

“Well-”

“Jack, if that’s it, you really shouldn’t have run away. Look where that got us. We’re treading through the rain and we’re both getting pretty soaked.”

Slightly embarrassed once more, the younger man stepped forward when it was their turn to cross. Mark followed in stride and continued his strong gaze towards his boyfriend. 

“Are you not going to say anything?”

“Look,” he interjected as he tightened his grip on the umbrella. “I’m pretty rattled alright? I didn’t expect it. I know that you flew out here to visit me for a few weeks, and I love that you did, but that threw me off.”

And just like that, the daunting question that Jack was praying would never pass Mark’s lips hung around them. “So do you not love me back?”

The Irishman felt his feet pick up pace and he let go of the umbrella. It floated behind him as the brunette struggled to grab hold of it before it was lost completely. Using this opportunity, Jack sprinted with all of his might, his wet sneakers splashing water all around him. His clothes began to cling uncomfortably as he was completely exposed to the weather, his movements restricted. Turning a corner, he continued to weave in and out of the few stragglers still on the street, many of who were angry that a reckless man was speeding by them and splashing extra water about. His lungs were burning. 

While slower than he would have liked, Jack still managed to flee fairly quickly. He hid in an alley behind a floral shop closed because of the rain, and leaned forward. He was trying to regain his breath as he bent forward slightly, his hands on his knees. Water poured from the dreary sky but he refused to care anymore. He was drenched head to toe and there was no way he could be wetter if he tried. 

Wiping his face, the Irishman realized he had actually been crying. It wasn’t just the rain that soaked his cheeks. But why was he crying?  
Better question, why was he running away?

“Jack!”

Panicked, his blue eyes widened as he looked at his equally saturated boyfriend huffing from running. He was still holding the black umbrella but it was bent in odd angles, probably from running with it open. Quickly shaking the umbrella to fix it back into shape, he pulled it upwards again, shielding himself. Jack stood frozen, almost as if he was petrified. He clearly hadn’t made such a grand escape like he thought he had. 

“Could you stop running- Jack!”

Before the Irishman had made it five feet into his mad sprint, he was tackled to the ground and the two hit the cement hard, the water splashing all around them. The umbrella was cast next to the couple as Mark straddled Jack, holding him down firmly. The younger man saw his eyes blur, warm tears strolling down his face for the second time. His back was sore from the fall but his heart felt heavier than the pain he was experiencing. 

“Why do you keep running?!”

“Because!” Jack wailed as he struggled underneath the body on top of him. He wasn’t scared for his well-being for he knew Mark would never intentionally do anything bad to him. However, his body filled up with dread as he looked up and saw the brunette crying as well, his eyes flashing with hints of sadness. “Let me go!”

“Not until we talk!” Mark responded, pulling his glasses off again. They were completely useless in all this rain. “You’ve run away from me twice! Especially after I spent hours looking for you the first time!”

“I don’t have anything to say!”

The Irishman thrashed around violently but the brunette was ultimately stronger than him and had no problem making sure that he couldn’t escape again. 

“Oh, really?” The American yelled. “I doubt that, Sean McLoughlin! For Christ’s sake, just tell me why you’re constantly running away! Why can’t you look at me?!”

Jack’s eyes were clenched shut, tears welling up regardless. His face was flinching from the harsh raindrops splashing across it, but it was hard to ignore the fact that he was truly crying, his harsh sobs giving him away.

“I don’t know!” He screamed. “You admitted you loved me! That’s a whole new step for us!”

“And what’s the matter with that?” Mark screamed back, his voice gaining momentum. “Jack. I. Love. You.” 

When the Irishman began to struggle again, the brunette rolled off, expecting his boyfriend to take off again. To his incredulity, the younger man covered his face with his hands instead and whimpered into them. He didn’t get up and run nor did he even move. He just lay on the filthy ground, weeping. 

The rain surrounded them, the alley flooding slightly but neither of the men moved. Mark was leaning back while he was on his knees, his hands keeping him balanced while Jack cried in front of him, his body shaking from what either was because of the cold or his crying. 

“Jack?” The American questioned as he walked on his knees to be closer to his lover. He sat back down in the same position and pulled the hood up on the jacket Jack gave him, trying to somewhat shield his eyes from the weather. “Look, if you don’t love me, you don’t have to freak out about it.”

“That’s not it,” the younger man sniveled. “I just- that fuckin’ terrifies me, man.” 

Sitting down fully and pulling his knees forward, Mark wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on top. “Love?”

Wiping his cheeks violently, Jack sighed and covered his face again but with both his arms this time. 

“That means we’re at the next level,” he muttered just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the rain. “It means we’re a serious couple.”

“And you’re worried because?”

“If I fuck up, that’s a bigger deal. It means that I can actually hurt you.” And in an instant, Mark’s face softened as he looked down at the crying man in front of him. It seemed much clearer to not only him, but to Jack.

“Is that what this is about?” 

“Look, I’ve been on the end of that. I know what it’s like to just be destroyed by someone because you were in love, and Christ, I can’t imagine doing that to you.”

The American sighed and reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand off of his face. Jack peered out with one eye and was greeted with a warm smile. 

“Then, how about we try to make sure that doesn’t happen?”

“Huh?” Jack leaned up and used his free arm to support him with his elbow. 

“You hurt me terribly by running away not once, but twice,” Mark informed softly. The Irishman couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful the brunette’s face truly was, especially in such a tender moment. “So stop fucking doing it.” While there was a curse laced in that sentence, it still seemed purely gentle. “Don’t be afraid of that. You’re hurting me more trying to avoid it.”

Sitting up fully, Jack threw his arms around his boyfriend and squeezed hard. Astonished, the American paused but immediately hugged back just as fiercely. They held each other in the rain for a few minutes while Jack tried to sort out everything in his head. He was purely terrified of a serious relationship again. Why would he possibly want the power to break someone else’s heart? That was too much responsibility that he wanted to avoid entirely. 

Yet he could feel a warmth spread out through his chest as he took in the scent of Mark and felt his strong embrace around him. The tears he shed clearly meant something on their own as well, and it was impossible to deny the comfort he felt in his boyfriend’s presence.

The two pulled apart and Mark grabbed the umbrella beside them. It was bent out of shape from the struggle earlier as well as the wind tossing it around as the brunette chased after Jack the second time he ran. Grumbling mindlessly, the younger man grabbed it and tried his best to fix it back to normal.

“So,” the American interjected. “Where do we go from here?”

Standing up, Jack extended his hand out and helped Mark to his feet with a slight smile. He gave the metal one last tug, snapping it back into shape, and held it above the couple as he began walking again. The Irishman always loved the rain but today, he was sick of being in it. 

“We go home.” 

Mark let out a loud sneeze, startling Jack slightly. Sighing, he wrapped his free arm around the brunette’s shoulders, squeezed slightly, then grabbed his hand. The duo took to the streets again which were now completely absent of people. They headed back the way they came from, truly walking back to Jack’s apartment this time.

Jack was extremely excited to return home and sit underneath all of his blankets in some dry clothes.

He cast a look over at Mark and gave a slight smile. The younger man watched as the brunette rubbed his nose from the previous sneeze and felt a slight pang of guilt. The visitor definitely caught a cold. 

Much to his surprise, Jack let out a sneeze as well and heard a hearty round of laughter from beside him. He saw Mark smiling, amused. 

“Looks like we’re both sick. Look what you caused.” His tone was soft and playful.

“Yeah,” Jack pondered aloud. “But, that’s okay, because you still love me.”

“I do.”

“And I love you, too, Mark Fischbach.” Jack squeezed the hand intertwined with his and gave a cheeky smile. 

The couple walked down the empty street, a black umbrella encasing them from above. You could hear their laughter echo over the pouring rain for the rest of their journey home.


End file.
